kid tung jung lei chap 2
by oyriee
Summary: kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi pada hari yang sama membuat sungmin semakin bingung. ada apa sebenarnya di balik itu semua? kedatangan mahasiswa pindahan juga membuat sungmin merasa risih, selama seminggu ini dia selalu mengekori sungmin selama berada di kampus. badsummary/yaoi/hurt,romance/angst maybe later - - hope u like it. gomawo KyuMin & others CHAP 2 UP !


Title : Kidtung Jung Lei chapter 2

Rating : PG-20, T/M,

Genre : Sad,Hurts/Comfort,Angst,romance,Yaoi,BL

Author : Oyriee

Cast : Kyumin and others

ff ini murni asli pikiran otak saya heheh , saya cmn mnta reviews nya biar saya makin semangat nerusin nih ff ^^ Gomawo~  
lngsung di baca aja yah…..

~KyuMin~

.

.

.

.

Mobil Ferrari berwarna putih melaju cepat di jalanan kota seoul. Kecepatan tak terkendali, entah apa yang terjadi pada pengemudi mobil sport itu, mobilnya hampir menabrak para pejalan kaki. Membuat para pejalan kaki terkejut dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan kepada pengemudi mobil sport tersebut yang tentu saja tidak bisa di dengar sang pengemudi.

"HEII~ MATAMU DI MANA HAH? DASAR BABO!"dan beberapa sumpah serapah kembali keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

Setelah lama melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, dia menepikan mobilnya, tepatnya di pinggiran sungai Han "arghhhh"dia memukul setir kemudian kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya. "harusnya aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi. Sepertinya besok aku harus izin dulu.

.

.

.

.

"HEII~ MATAMU DI MANA HAH? DASAR BABO!"dan beberapa sumpah serapah kembali keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

Namja manis ini hampir saja mati tertabrak oleh mobil sport yang membawa mobilnya ugal-ugalan di jalan raya, tidak hanya dia yang mengeluarkan sumpah serapah seperti itu, para pejalan kaki yang juga nasibnya hampir sama dengannya juga mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dari mulut mereka, tapi hanya sumpah serapah milik namja manis ini yang paling mendominasi, yah walaupun tidak akan terdengar oleh sang pengemudi mobil sport tadi, tapi suaranya cukup membuat orang di sekitarnya terheran-heran.

"arghhhh…"namja manis ini mencoba menyalurkan kekesalannya dengan menendang-nendang beberapa kerikil di jalan. "dia pikir dia siapa? Seenaknya saja membawa mobil ugal-ugalan, dia pikir jalan raya ini milik nenek moyangnya eoh? Kalau saja aku tadi tidak sempat menghindar mungkin sekarang aku sudah jadi arwah gentayangan"cibirnya sepanjang jalan, tidak perduli dengan tatapan orang yang memandangnya aneh. "kalau aku bertemu dengan pemilik mobil itu lagi, akan ku buat dia menyesal sudah terlahir di dunia ini"tercetak seringaian diwajahnya yang manis.

~o0o~

.

.

.

.

"joneun jibegayo~"ucapnya dengan suara pelan. Takut membangunkan orang yang sepertinya sudah sampai lebih dulu dirumahnya. Biasanya sore hari kyu sedang tidur, jadi namja cantik yang sekarang lagi menaruh sepatunya ke dalam rak sepatu rumahnya tidak ingin membangunkan namja itu hanya karena suaranya. Setelahnya dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju kamarnya yang berada di samping kamar kyuhyun, pintu kamar kyuhyun sedikit terbuka, tapi tak ada niatan sedikitpun manik hezel itu melihat atau melirik ke daun pintu kamar kyuhyun. Badannya cukup lelah hari ini, banyak kejutan-kejutan yang terjadi padanya saat di kampus. Dia ingin cepat-cepat merendam tubuhnya dengan aroma bunga lavender.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama berendam, dia keluar dari bathtub, mengambil baju mandinya yang berwarna pink soft yang bergantung di belakang pintu dan memakainya, langkah terakhir mengikat tali yang melingkar di pinggangnya agar menutupi tubuhnya yang polos. Kemudian dia mengambil handuk yang juga bergantung di balik pintu,mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya kembali.

BLUM

dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari bajunya yang cukup besar, memilih pakaian yang dirasa cocok untuk bersantai di rumah, dengan tidak sabar dia segera menjatuhkan dirinya di single bed miliknya, memang tidak lebih besar dari punya kyu tapi setidaknya dapat menampung tubuhnya seorang diri. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya, dia kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya, menggerakkan beberapa anggota tubuhnya yang penat, kaku karena kelelahan yang melandanya. Di rasa cukup sudah kegiatan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku, dia kembali ingin menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bantal empuknya, namun hari ini sepertinya sungmin tidak cukup beruntung.

BUKK

"Aww appo~"mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus 'sayang' kepala bagian belakang. Tidak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu, dia melihat bunga mawar merah yang cantik tergeletak di meja nakas kirinya. Tangannya meraih tangkai bunga mawar, memandang bunga mawar itu lekat, memutar otaknya kepada kejadian yang terjadi di kampus hari ini, senyum manis memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Selang beberapa saat senyum itu memudar, sungmin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kenapa menghindariku"gumamnya pelan di ikuti matanya yang mulai terpejam. Gumaman tersebut tentunnya tidak mungkin akan terdengar sampai ke ambang pintu. Tunggu.. memang ada siapa di ambang pintu?

di balik ambang pintu kamar sungmin, ada seseorang yang daritadi bolak balik tak menentu. dia ingin mengetuk daun pintu kamar sungmin, ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting kepada sang pemilik kamar tapi dia takut kalau saat dia mengetuk pintu, sungmin sedang tertidur. Dia tau kalau istrinya baru pulang dari kampus, sebab saat mengucapkan salam, matanya masih terjaga, padahal hari-hari biasanya, kalau pada sore hari, dia akan mudah terlelap. Ego dan kata hatinya saat ini beradu , dia ingin segera menarik gagang pintu yang sekarang ada di depannya dan masuk kedalam, tapi lagi-lagi perasaan gengsi masih enggan keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia tidak ingin sungmin merasa percaya diri karena kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya, karena selama ini , baik kyu maupun sungmin belum pernah memasuki kamar pribadi mereka satu sama lain. Dia juga tidak ingin, sungmin memikirkan kalau kyuhyun mulai membuka perasaannya. Hening.. tak ada yang di lakukan kyuhyun selain menatap daun pintu di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Kyuhyun terkesiap, dia sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, berdiri didepan pintu kamar istrinya seperti orang bodoh. Istrinya? Apakah kyuhyun mulai menerima sungmin sebagai istrinya? Sekarang dia tidak peduli dengan egonya, dia segera mengambil gagang pintu, memutarnya dengan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Perlahan dia buka daun pintu itu sedikit, hanya ingin memastikan apakah sang empunya masih bangun ataukah sudah tenggelam ke alam mimpi. Kepalanya terdorong untuk melihat keadaan di didalam kamar sungmin. di lihatnya sang pemilik kamar berwarna putih ini sudah memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk guling dengan erat, tapi ada sesuatu berwarna merah di jemari tangannya, kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya tajam, ingin melihat benda apa yang di pegang sungmin hingga sampai sungmin bawa tidur. Tubuh sungmin bergerak, kyu yang terkejut langsung merapatkan sedikit daun pintu kamar sungmin. setelah dirasa aman, kyu kembali membuka daun pintu tersebut dengan celah yang dibiarkan terbuka sedikit. Ternyata sungmin hanya mengalihkan posisi tubuhnya yang mungkin terasa tidak nyaman, sekarang posisi tubuh sungmin miring kearah daun pintu, dapat terlihat jelas benda berwarna merah yang tadi membuat kyu penasaran.

"mawar merah?"

Siapa yang memberikannya?

~KyuMin~

.

.

.

.

"kamu sudah bangun min?"aku terkesiap, itu suara kyuhyun. Ku lirik dia sekilas yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga lalu beralih pada jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding belakangnya. astaga jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.15 p.m , aku belum menyiapkan makan malam untuk kyuhyun, istri macam apa aku ini ck. Paling tidak, walaupun dia tidak akan memakan masakan ku, setidaknya aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu di meja makan. Sungmin babo rutukku.

"kamu mendengarkanku atau tidak?"nadanya berubah menjadi dingin. ku alihkan pandanganku kepadanya, lalu kembali menunduk "nde~"

"kenapa masih berdiri disitu? Cepat kemari, aku ingin bicara padamu"ucap kyu sekenanya. Sungmin menurut dan segera mendudukan pantatnya di sofa yang tentunya lebih jauh dari kyuhyun.

"tadi siang aku di panggil eomma dan appa sebelum mereka berangkat keluar negeri, orang tuamu juga ada di rumah orang tuaku"sungmin hanya diam, tak ada niat untuk membuka suara, dia ingin menanyakan 'wae' kepada kyuhyun tapi dia takut kyu marah padanya karena tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya lebih dulu. Sungmin takut kejadian dulu terulang kembali, hanya masalah sepele. Dia hanya menyela pembicaraan kyuhyun tapi berdampak buruk baginya. Kyu marah dan menghiraukannya seharian penuh. Karena kejadian itu sungmin berjanji tidak akan menyela apapun yang di katakan kyuhyun sebelum kyu benar-benar selesai menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Kenapa sungmin diam saja, kenapa dia tidak bertanya 'wae?' atau apalah. Apa dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan pernikahan ini?" rupanya kyu lupa dengan sikapnya di bulan kedua pernikahannya. Dia tidak suka pembicaraannya di potong dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.  
"kedua orang kita mengingkan seseorang hadir di antara keluarga kecil kita"sungmin memberanikan menggangkat wajahnya dan menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan innocent.

"ming…"

"…"

"sungmin…"

"…"

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

"Mwoo~~?"sungmin membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"aku memanggilmu, kenapa tidak menyahut? Jadi apa jawabanmu?

"jawaban? Jawaban apa?"

"aishhh… kamu ini polos atau babo sih ?sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat seseorang yang sedang menatapnya ingin sekali mencicipi bibir plumnya.

"aku tidak babo! Aku hanya tidak mengerti maksudmu. Kamu terlalu berbelit-belit"sungut sungmin kesal.

"kedua orang tua kita ingin segera menimang CUCU dari anak-anak kita, arachi?

"MWOOOOO?"teriak sungmin.

"aishh… jangan beteriak-teriak! Kamu seperti yeoja-yeoja aneh di kampus"menutup kedua telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya. Sungmin yang dikatai seperti yeoja-yeoja di kampusnya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"etteokhe?"gumam sungmin pelan namun masih dapat di dengar kyu. Kyu yang mendengar gumaman pelan dari sungmin, ekor matanya melihat ke arah sungmin yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya. "hhh… kamu harus memindahkan barang-barangmu ke kamar utama"

"m..mwo.."manik hezel itu tampak berbinar-binar

"jangan senang dulu"wajah stoic kyu membuat wajah sungmin yang bahagia memudar.

" Aku menyuruhmu memindah barang-barangmu ke kamar utama bukan tanpa sebab. 2 minggu ke depan setelah appa dan eomma ku pulang dari urusan bisnisnya di luar negeri. mereka ingin istirahat dan menginap di rumah kita. Kamu pasti mengerti maksudku"dengan berat sungmin menggangukan kepalanya mengerti. Bukan ini yang sungmin inginkan, dia pikir kyu akhirnya mau membuka hatinya, tapi kenyataannya berbeda.

"kamu bisa memindahkannya mulai besok, tapi kita akan benar-benar satu kamar setelah orang tuaku akan menginap di rumah ini"kyu bangkit dari duduknya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah, meninggalkan sofa empuk yang tadi di tempatinya, tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, dia menghentikan langkahnya, dengan posisi membelakangi sungmin dia mengatakan sesuatu"oh ya.. tadi aku membeli sesuatu yang bisa di makan, kalau kamu mau, masih ada satu kotak lagi di meja makan. Aku tau kamu belum makan sejak pulang dari kampus"kemudian dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Ini pertama kalinya kyuhyun membelikanku makanan. Aku merasa ada yang aneh.

Beberapa kejadian hari ini membuat sungmin merasa bingung, semua terjadi pada hari yang sama. ada apa ini?

~KyuMin~

.

.

.

.

Malam kini berganti menjadi siang dan begitu sebaliknya. Seperti itulah perputaran bumi setiap harinya. Itu sudah menjadi hukum alam, nampaknya sang mentaripun masih malu-malu menampakkan diri. Dia enggan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia masih betah berlama-lama di balik awan berwarna putih pucat. Yah… cuaca pagi kota seoul hari ini membuat orang-orang malas untuk beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Memang tidak ada air yang turun membasahi kota seoul pagi ini, tapi cuaca yang mendung bercampur angin sejuk inilah penyebabnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeoreubun"sapa seorang professor bertubuh gembul alias professor Shin memasuki kelas #mianhe shindong oppa bow 90

"Annyeonghaseyo Professor Shin"

"kalian pasti heran kenapa saya yang memasuki kelas kalian hahah. Ucapnya sambil menaruh beberapa barang bawaannya di atas meja. Tadi pagi Professor Kim menghubungi saya dan meminta saya untuk megantikan tugas mengajarnya hari ini karena professor kim tiba-tiba ada urusan dinas di luar kota."wajah abu-abu (?) tampak jelas tercetak di wajah mahasiswa kelas statistika tersebut. Ya.. bagaimana tidak, di pagi yang mendung ini mereka harus belajar pelajaran rumit yang membuat otak mereka harus bekerja berkali-kali lipat. Belum lagi penjelasan professor shin secepat kereta express itu membuat mereka tidak mengerti apapun yang diterangkan. Berbeda dengan professor kim, professor kim mengajarkan secara perlahan kepada mahasiswanya. Professor kim tidak akan melanjutkan ke bab selanjutnya apabila mahasiswanya belum benar-benar mengerti. Tapi sepertinya sifat professor kim yang ingin mahasiswanya tidak ketinggalan satu bab mata kuliah ini salah. Salah karena harus memberikan tugas kepada professor shin. Bukannya mengerti malah yang didapat otak berasap.

"hhh.. kenapa professor kim tidak membatalkan saja kuliah hari ini, daripada di ajarkan oleh professor shin yang bicaranya seperti kereta express dari yokohama ke Tokyo"salah satu mahasiswa favorit yang terkenal dengan gummy smilenya itu mengerutu.

"ucapanmu terlalu berlebihan"jawab teman karibnya yang mempunyai tubuh menjulang.

"tapi menurutmu kenapa professor kim tidak bisa mengajar hari ini ya? Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah sekalipun absen dalam mengajar. Apa karena yang semalam?"

"aishh.. kamu seperti tidak tau saja. Professor kim juga primadona di kampus ini, tepatnya guru favorit. Mungkin saja karena kejadian semalam."

"mmm…benar juga sih. Tapi apa benar karena yang semalam? Mana mungkin hanya karena kejadian itu professor kim harus absen"

"tadi pagi saat aku berkeliling kampus, aku mendengar beberapa mahasiswi membicarakan kejadian semalam, mereka tidak suka dengan sikap professor kim dan mengutuk seseorang yang bersamanya."pandangan mereka berdua mengarah ke sosok yang di bicarakan.

"baiklah… apa ada yang keberatan?"Tanya sang professor.

"tubuh anda yang terlalu berat prof."dumel eunhyuk.

"Lee Hyukjae.. apa ada yang ingin kamu sampaikan? Aku lihat bibirmu bergerak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu."professor shin memandang penuh selidik kepada eunhyuk yang sedari tadi berbicara sendiri. Merasa namanya di sebut, namja bernama lee hyukjae atau akrab di panggil eunhyuk itu menjadi canggung, bingung harus berkata apa "eee… anni imnida prof"jawabnya sambil menyengir lebar memperlihatkan gummy smilenya.

"baiklah… kita akan lanjutan bab selanjutnya, buka page 407"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap..tap..tap.. terdengar suara sepatu bersahutan tak teratur. Ya .. itu suara sepasang sepatuku. Sesekali aku menghentikan langkah kakiku yang tak beraturan untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya lalu berlari lagi.

"sial.. aku sudah terlambat 10 menit"melirik jam tangan kulit milikku, kemudian aku semakin mempercepat langkahku.

Sesampainya di daun pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Aku kembali mengatur napasku yang tersengal-sengal karena habis berlarian di koridor kampus, Berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen, setelahnya aku beranikan diri mengetuk daun pintu di hadapanku.

Tok.. tok… tok… tidak lama kemudian daun pintu itu terbuka dan keluarlah seseorang yang bertubuh lebar #plak maksudku professor

"annyonghaseyo prof … nejeso jwisong hamnida. Maap saya terlambat."ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"sekarang sudah jam berapa? Kamu tau , berapa lama kamu terlambat?"Tanya sang professor sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"mianhamnida. Saya terlambat 10 menit"sesalku.

"kamu tau.. peraturan memasuki kelas saya." Hening. Sang professor mencoba menyusun kalimat. "apapun alasannya minumnya teh botol sosro #plakk sekilas info candaan dari author wkwk oke baik kita lanjutkan

"kamu tau.. peraturan memasuki kelas saya." Hening. Sang professor mencoba menyusun kalimat. "apapun alasannya, lewat dari 5 menit maka di larang masuk! Karna kamu lewat dari 5 menit maka kamu tidak di izinkan mengikuti mata kuliah saya!"

"mianhamnida prof.. tapi saya mahasiswa pindahan, jadi saya baru mengetahui peraturan kelas anda. Saya mohon, izinkan saya mengikuti kelas anda pagi ini. Saya berjanji lain kali tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"ohh jadi kamu mahasiswa pindahan yang kemarin menggemparkan seluruh mahasiswi kampus ini. hmm.. baiklah.. kali ini saya maapkan tapi lain kali saya tidak akan mengizinkanmu kalau terlambat lagi"

"ne..? kamsahanida profe..ssor…"

"Shin!"

"nde~ professor Shin"

Setelah di beri izin oleh professor yang bersangkutan, ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kelas, mencari bangku kosong yang bisa ku tempati. Mataku meneliti setiap makhluk yang ada di kelas, mereka semua bertampang lesu, entahlah. Mungkin di karenakan cuaca mendung pagi ini yang membuatnya seperti itu. Ah daripada hanya melihat tampang-tampang lesu mereka lebih baik kulanjutkan pencarianku. Selang beberapa detik, senyum kemenangan mengembang di wajahku. Pandanganku terhenti pada namja cantik yang duduk di ujung pojok baris nomer 3 dari depan tepatnya di samping jendela. I got you! Ternyata kita satu kelas yang sama inner ku berteriak dan kabar bahagianya, bangku di sampingnya kosong. Tanpa pikir-pikir lagi , kakiku melenggang dengan santai menuju target kursiku.

"annyong"sapaku yang sudah duduk disamping kanannya sambil melambaikan tanganku. Namja cantik itu menengok kearahku dan membalas dengan senyuman tipisnya. Ah.. meskipun dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman tapi itu sangat berarti bagiku. Sepertinya otakku mulai kacau pagi ini arghh.. segera ku palingkan wajahku. Berlama-lama melihatnya membuat jantungku berdebar-debar.

Kemudian sesuatu di dalam diriku berbisik, Lee Donghae. Kisah Bahagiamu akan segera di mulai. Jangan pernah kau sia-siakan lagi. Ku alihkan kembali pandanganku pada sosok indah di sampingku. Lagi-lagi tanpa ku sadari garis melengkung terukir dibibirku. :)

.

.

.

Sementara di ruangan yang sama, tepatnya di deretan paling belakang. Berbagai macam tingkah mahasiswa malas terdapat di deretan paling belakang, ada yang tiduran, mengotak-atik handphone, ada yang sekedar mengobrol dengan teman disampingnya. di sinilah surga bagi mereka yang malas mengikuti pelajaran yang memusingkan otak. terkecuali untuk namja yang pernah memenangkan lomba olimpiade matematika tingkat sma. Bukan berarti dia tidak suka pelajaran ini atau malas, tapi hanya saja dia malas harus kembali mempelajari pelajaran yang sudah di kuasainya. Itulah sebabnya kenapa dia lebih memilih duduk nomer dua dari belakang, selain dia sudah menguasai pelajaran ini, dia juga ingin bermain-main dengan benda kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

_author Pov_

"hei.. itu bukannya mahasiswa pindahan yang kemarin"ujar namja yang bernama changmin menepuk-nepuk bahu eunhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya. Membangunkan namja blonde yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"hoammmm.. ck kamu ini suka sekali mengganggu waktu tidurku, sudah aku bilang jangan menggangguku terkecuali professor menghampiriku!"jawabnya dengan nada yang terdengar malas. masih dengan posisi yang sama, namja blonde itu masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya.

"aishhh.. bangun pabo atau aku akan laporkan pada professor kalau dari tadi kerjaanmu hanya tidur dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran"ancamannya

"ck.. memangnya siapa orang yang harus aku lihat itu eoh? Mengganggu ketenanganku!"dengan emosi namja blonde itu melihat gusar keseluruh ruangan kelas. Tidak sadar suaranya sudah membuat seisi kelas termasuk songsaengnim yang sedang mengajar mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya. Changmin yang berada disampingnya berdecak pelan, "ck pabo! Seisi kelas sekarang memperhatikanmu" sedangkan hyukjae yang baru menyadarinya kikuk melihat seisi kelas menatapnya penuh tanya. Professor shin yang tadi sedang menjelaskan pelajarannya pun terhenti karena suara yang di keluarkan hyukjae. Tanpa perlu menatapnya, hyukjae sudah tau bagaimana sekarang aura hitam yang menyelimuti professornya.

"ada apa hyukjae?! Apa kamu sudah merasa pintar eoh?!"

berulang-ulang. "anni imnida.. mianhamnida professor shin"hyuk berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk 90

"kamu pikir kata maaf cukup eoh? Maju kedepan dan jelaskan contoh soal di papan tulis!"

Namja blonde yang tidak lain adalah hyukjae memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat masih dalam posisi berdiri, wajahnya pun masih menunduk. Dia berharap ini hanya mimpi, jika ini hanya mimpi, dia ingin segera dibangunkan dari mimpi buruknya, tapi jika ini kenyataan, dia hanya bisa berdoa. Dikepalkannya tangannya lalu memukul jidatnya. "mati aku!"gumamnya pelan. Kemudian diliriknya changmin yang ada di samping dengan wajah memelas. Changmin yang melihatnya, hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lalu mengepalkan tangannya "fighting hyung!" ucapnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Di langkahkannya kakinya kedepan kelas. Sesampainya, dia menghadap kepapan tulis dan membaca,memahami apa yang di tuliskan songsaengnimnya. Berulang-ulang dia mencoba memahami pelajaran yang memusingkan kepalanya ini, tapi hasilnya dia tetap tidak bisa mengerti. "etteoke? Kyu tolonglah aku"ucapnya dalam hati.

"bagaimana hyukjae? Bisa dimulai?"

Hyukjae mengaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, dia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia menjelaskan deretan angka di depan ini kalau sedari professor shin masuk, kerjaannya hanya tidur. "emmm..ini… eee"hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut namja manis dengan gummy smilenya.

"mwo? Katakan dengan jelas"ujar professor shin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sekali lagi hyukjae hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya di depan papan tulis yang sekarang menghadapnya. Lima menit berlalu,tapi tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan hyukjae. dia hanya berdiam diri, masih pada posisi yang sama.

"YA! LEE HYUKJAE! kamu membuang-buang waktuku saja. baiklah, kamu boleh kembali ke kursimu asal ada sukarelawan yang mau membantumu menjelaskan contoh soal di papan tulis, tapi jika tidak ada yang membantumu. Siapkan kakimu untuk bertahan sampai mata kuliah ini berakhir. Dan satu lagi, karena kamu membuat ulah, tentu tetap ada resikonya. Kerjakan soal di halaman terakhir pada bab yang kita pelajari hari ini!"ucapnya tegas.

"m..mwo?"hyukjae shock mendengar penuturan professornya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti bab ini, apakah dia juga harus mengerjakan soal-soal pada bab ini.

"wae? Kamu ingin protes eoh? Ingin di tambah lagi hukumanmu?"

Dengan cepat hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. "andwae~"

"baiklah.. yeorobun... apa diantara kalian ada yang bisa membantu teman kalian didepan ini untuk menjelaskan contoh soal di papan tulis?"

.

.

.

"sst..sst.. kyuhyun-ah~"bisiknya pelan.

"hmm.."jawab kyu berdeham.

"hanya kamu yang bisa membantunya"

"aku belum memenangkan level ini changmin-ah, tunggu sampai aku memenangkannya"jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda yang sekarang di pencet-pencetnya.

"apa tidak ada sukarelawan yang mau membantunya?"Tanya professor shin lagi.

"aishh… kyuhyun-ah~ professor sudah bertanya kembali, cepatlah maju kedepan. Bantu hyuk hyung"sekali lagi changmin berbisik pelan dengan sahabatnya yang posisi kursinya tepat di belakang kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seakan tidak mendengar suara apapun, dia tetap asik dengan gadjetnya. Tapi devil ke 2 alias changmin tidak kehabisan akal, dengan sigap ditariknya salah satu tangan kyuhyun lalu mengacungkannya keatas. Kyuhyun reflek melihat kebelakangnya, memberikan death glare pada sahabatnya yang kurang lebih juga mempunyai sifat evil sepertinya.

"kyuhyun-ah apa kamu yakin mau menjelaskan contoh soal didepan?"

"mmm… n..ne"jawab kyu sambil berdiri

"ah tapi saya merasa terhina dengan kata-kata sombong yang keluar dari mulutmu semester lalu kyuhyun-ah, jadi lebih baik kamu tidak perlu maju. Simpan saja otak cerdasmu untuk menghadapi ujian akhir."kyuhyun merasa tertohok, dia menatap tidak suka pada songsaengnim, kemudian dia kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Baiklah.. apa ada lagi sukarelawan selain kyuhyun yang mau membantu hyuk?"matanya meneliti setiap mahasiwa yang ada di kelasnya. "bagaimana denganmu sungmin? Apa kamu bisa membantu hyuk menjelaskannya?"

"eh? n.. nan? Emmm.. aku.."jawab sungmin terbata-bata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sebelum professor shin kembali menginterupsi sungmin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, salah seorang mengangkat tangannya, "professor~ saya bersedia membantu menjelaskan contoh soal di papan tulis"namja itu langsung berjalan kedepan papan tulis walaupun songsaengnim belum mempersilahkannya. Professor shin diam selama namja itu menjelaskan pelajaran yang baru saja di ajarkannya. Setelah namja itu selesai menjelaskan semuanya, songsaengnim bertepuk tangan di ikuti dengan mahasiswa yang ada dikelas.

"bagus… aku pikir mahasiswa cerdas di kelas ini hanya kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya aku salah"professor shin sedikit menyindir mahasiswa cerdas yang selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam pelajaran tidak tapi hampir dalam setiap mata kuliah. "namamu siapa?"Tanya professor shin

"donghae.. lee donghae imnida"menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"nah.. hyukjae-ya~ kamu harus berterima kasih dengannya"

"mwo? Nan?"hyukjae menggerakkan sebelah tangannya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu menunjuk kearah donghae dengan tampang setengah tidak rela jika harus melakukan hal tersebut.

"ne.. geureom. Karena donghae sudah membantumu"

Dengan berat hati hyukjae mengucapkan sepatah kata yang sebenarnya enggan sekali dia keluarkan untuk namja di hadapannya. "gomawo"ucapnya sambil berlalu dari hadapannya dan professor.

sesampainya di bangkunya, wajah namja gummy smile itu terlihat menekuk. "kenapa harus dia yang membantuku hhh.."gumamnya pelan namun masih dapat terdengar changmin. Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi menunduk lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari wajah namja yang tadi menolongnya "kenapa keu saram (orang itu) satu kelas denganku ?"gumamnya pelan (lagi)

"itu takdir hyung heheh"namun sepertinya namja blonde itu menghiraukannya.

"dia terlihat seperti orang pabo dengan senyumnya itu"dia menatap tak suka dengan mahasiswa pindahan itu.

"hati-hati kalau bicara hyung, benci bisa berubah jadi cinta loh kkk~"

"ah! Neoga jinjja (kamu ini benar-benar)"dia mendeath glare dongsaeng evilnya yang nomer 2. Evil ke 1 kan kyuhyun heheh. Sedangkan yang di beri death glare masih cekikikan, death glare hyungnya itu tidak mempan untuknya, karena death glare namja yang mempunyai gummy smile itu terlalu manis menurutnya.

Sementara,namja evil ke 1 yang di ketahui bernama kyuhyun itu tidak berniat sama sekali untuk bergabung dalam percakapan antara eunhyuk dan changmin. Daritadi dia hanya mendengarkan percakapan ke dua sahabatnya sambil memainkan benda berwarna hitam. Menurutnya tidak ada hal yang lebih penting selain bercinta dengan belahan jiwanya (read : PSP) xD

~KyuMin~

.

.

.

.

"Yeobo-ah~ aku aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke korea, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan menantuku yang cantik ini"ujar seorang namja berparas cantik yang sekarang sedang memegangi pigura sambil tersenyum memandangi sebuah foto pernikahan anaknya bersama seorang namja yang sama berparas cantik sepertinya.

"sabarlah chullie-ah~ setelah menyelesaikan urusan disini, kita akan kembali ke korea juga. Kamu hanya merindukan menantumu eoh? Tidak rindu dengan anakmu itu ?"sahut namja tampan bernama Cho HanGeng yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi,kemudian dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang di lakukan istrinya. Bersandar di ranjang king size milik mereka. tersenyum seperti halnya ketika melihat foto pernikahan anaknya di dalam pigura.

"siapa yang mau merindukan anak menyebalkan seperti kyunie. Setiap kali bertemu dengan ANAKMU ITU aku selalu adu mulut dengannya."sungut heechul kesal membayangkan anak bungsunya dan sedikit memberi penekanan pada kata anakmu itu.

"dia itu anakmu juga chullie-ah~ kamu pikir gen menyebalkan itu berasal darimana eoh? Hahah"berani menggoda harimau betina rupanya.

"aishhh..apa maksudmu!"memukul pelan lengan suaminya.

"bwa (lihat) baru aku goda seperti itu, emosimu sudah naik"

.

.

.hening

.

.

Sampai pada akhirnya heechul membuka suara lagi.

"tapi Yeobo-ah, aku pikir kyunie tidak sebahagia yang kita pikirkan"

"apa maksudmu chagiya~"

"igeo bwa (coba lihat)"jari telunjuknya menunjuk wajah anaknya. "kenapa wajah ini seperti tidak bahagia dengan pernikahannya?"

"itu hanya perasaanmu saja chagi-ah~"

"hajiman.. (tapi).."

"sudahlah.. lebih baik kamu tidur chagiya~ ini sudah malam"tangannya terulur mengelus surai rambut istrinya.

"hhh… baiklah"merosotkan tubuhnya dengan posisi telentang sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Cup (mengecup puncak kepala istrinya)

"jaljayo chagiya"tapi tak ada sahutan dari istrinya. Cepat sekali istrinya ini tertidur pikirnya. Dia pun ikut memejamkan mata.

Ternyata tidak semudah yang di bayangkan suaminya. ibu cantik ini belum terlelap, dia hanya berpura-pura terlelap di hadapan suaminya. Dia mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap kesamping, kearah suaminya. Dipandanginya wajah tampan suaminya, mengelus wajahnya. Senyum tulus seorang istri terlukis diwajahnya. Karena rasa kantuk mulai melandanya, diapun memejamkan matanya. Kali ini dia benar-benar tertidur.

~KyuMin~

.

.

.

.

Brak bruk brak…

Bunyi-bunyi gaduh itu berasal dari pasangan suami istri yang sudah 6 bulan terakhir ini menikah dan mendiami rumah di kawasan elite. Walaupun tidak akan terdengar sampai kerumah tetangga tapi bunyi itu kadang-kadang terjadi jika penghuni rumah sedang tergesa-gesa melakukan sesuatu.

"kyuhyun-ah aku sudah menyiapkan roti beserta susu di meja makan, kamu tidak sarapan dulu"ujar namja cantik yang sekarang berdiri di dekat daun pintu rumahnya.

"anni, aku sarapan di hakseng sikdang (kantin kampus) saja, lagipula aku harus menjemput wookie. Tidak ada waktu untuk sarapan"jawab kyu tanpa mengalihkan kegiatannya memasang sepatunya.

Namja cantik yang bernama sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas, hatinya berdenyut ketika kyuhyun yang statusnya sah menjadi suaminya malah mengucapkan nama kekasihnya. Dia selalu bersikap tegar di depan kyuhyun selalu berusaha menyiapkan sarapan untuk kyuhyun suaminya. Dari sarapan pagi hingga menjelang makan malam tapi selama dia berumah tangga tak pernah sedikitpun masakannya di sentuh oleh kyuhyun. Pernah suatu hari dimana dia membuat makanan untuk kyuhyun seperti biasanya, makanan yang di buatnya habis tak tersisa di meja makan. Sungmin sangat senang melihat masakannya akhirnya di cicipi, ah bukan tapi di makan habis oleh kyuhyun.

" sungmin-ah masakanmu sangat lezat, perutku sampai kenyang di buatnya"namja bertubuh bak tiang listrik #plak mengacungkan jempolnya  
"nde~ sungmin-ah masakanmu sangat enak, lain kali buat yang lebih banyak ya"namja satunya ikut memuji masakanku sambil memperlihatkan gummy smilenya  
"eoh? Heheh nde~ lain kali akan ku buatkan kalian makanan yang lebih banyak dan enak"jawab sungmin dengan canggung. Sungmin yang tadinya merasa senang karena di pikirnya makanan diatas meja di habiskan oleh kyuhyun, seketika raut wajahnya kembali sedih. ternyata dua sahabat karib kyuhyun yang terkenal rakus ini yang memakan masakannya.

#poor sungmin oppa :"( cabal yak minppa ntar author balas sikap kyuhyun di next-next-next chap hihih  
masih ingatkan readers waktu sungmin pergi trus nlis notes yang di tempelin di kulkas. Padahal kyu juga makan tapi kyuppa kn ga mungkin bisa abisin satu meja makanan itu, pas bgt si unyuk sama changmin dtg yah sklian aj deh mereka numpang makan wkwk sampai rebes habis tuntas tak tersisa gitu crtanya, ga di certain di alur #sengaja :P hihihi oke lanjut…..

Karena sungmin terlalu asyik melamun dia baru menyadari kalau kyuhyun tidak ada lagi di dekatnya. Kyuhyun sudah memasuki mobilnya dan sekarang mobil kyuhyun perlahan menjauh hingga tak tampak lagi oleh matanya.

"fighting sungmin!"mengepalkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri.

Buru-buru sungmin kembali ke dapur tepatnya di meja makannya, mengambil tasnya. Hari ini dia masih ada jadwal kuliah.

~KyuMin~

.

.

.

.

Tittt..tit.. mobil sport berwarna hitam metalik itu membunyikan klakson mobilnya ketika dia sudah sampai di depan rumah yang tampak sederhana namun terlihat sangat asri karena dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah.

"aishhh… sudah aku bilang! Jangan seenakmu membunyikan klakson mobilmu ini. kamu pikir kawasan rumahku ini seperti rumahmu yang tetangganya tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu apalagi sampai menggosipkanmu eoh?"cerocos namja mungil nan manis ini ketika memasuki mobil.

"hehehe mianhe chagi.. aku lupa"cengirnya sambil menginjak pedal gas. Yang di mintai maaf hanya duduk diam dengan wajah di tekuk Sembilan tanpa menolehkan sedikitpun kepalanya kearah si peminta maaf.

"wookie-ah aku sudah minta maaf, kamu tidak mau memaafkanku eoh?" wookie masih keukeuh untuk mendiamkan mulutnya.  
"itu hanya masalah sepele chagiya~ jangan di besar-besarkan"tambahnya.

.

.

.

Ckitttttttttttt kyuhyun menginjak remnya mendadak

"HYA! Kamu ingin kita mati eoh?!"bentak wookie. Napasnya naik turun saat ini karena perbuatan kyuhyun barusan.

"kamu tau aku tidak suka di abaikan"ujar kyu setenang mungkin

"kita akan terlambat kalau kita tetap disini kyu"

"hya! Geumanhae wookie-ah! Aku bicara apa kamu bicara apa"wookie tersentak karena kyuhyun membentaknya.

"tegurlah aku jika aku punya salah, marahlah sesukamu jika memang aku bersalah, pukulah aku jika memang aku membuat kesalahan, tapi jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini wookie-ah"manik obisidian itu menatap sosok di sampingnya.

"pabo!"bibir mungil wookie berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "neol paboya~"kali ini bibirnya bergetar, wookie menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang kapan saja keluar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti kondisi wookie langsung merangkul bahunya. Membawanya kedalam dada bidangnya. sambil mengelus surai rambut kekasihnya.

"mianhe….."

~KyuMin~

.

.

.

.

"pagi Minnie-ah~"sapa namja tampan yang dikenal dengan nama donghae. Sudah seminggu ini donghae selalu mengikuti kemanapun sungmin pergi.

"mwo? Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Itu seperti nama perempuan"sungut sungmin.

"heheheh tapi itu cocok dengan wajahmu yang kelewat cantik Minnie-ah~"goda donghae

"aishh.. jinjja!"menatap donghae sekilas dengan wajah kesalnya kemudian memalingkan mukanya lagi dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan donghae. Sepertinya mood sungmin tidak dalam keadaan baik mengingat kyuhyun tadi.

"Ya.. camkhaman sungmin-ah~"donghae mempercepat langkahnya.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis donghae yang ada di belakang sungmin menubruk pelan tubuh sungmin. "jangan mengikutiku!"ucapnya frontal

"shireo"jawab donghae keras kepala. Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya, dia tidak peduli meskipun donghae tetap mengekorinya, toh sekeras apapun sungmin melarangnya mengikutinya, donghae akan tetap mengekorinya kemanapun sungmin pergi. Sebenarnya sungmin akhir-akhir ini merasa risih, semenjak donghae mejadi mahasiswa baru disini. Donghae membawa petaka untuk sungmin, selain karena kesalahan wajah donghae yang terlalu tampan (?) sehingga banyak gadis-gadis disini mengejar-ngejar dan itu berdampak buruk bagi sungmin, gadis-gadis itu menatap sungmin tidak suka karena terlalu dekat dengan idola mereka.

Sungmin sudah sampai di kelas yang dituju, tapi sebelum sungmin memasuki kelasnya. Tangannya tertahan. "sungmin-ah~ tunggu aku dikelas, aku akan menjemputmu. Kita akan makan siang bersama"ujarnya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. Dan bagaimana dengan donghae? Ya donghae tidak satu kelas dengan sungmin, dia melanjutkan langkahnya ke kelas yang ditujunya. Hanya satu matakuliah yang sama dengan sungmin, itu di karenakan sungmin harus mengulang kembali mata kuliah yang rendah tersebut maka dari itu sungmin mengalami keterlambatan dalam mengajukan skripsi. Sungmin mahasiswa tingkat akhir jadi sungmin hanya memperbaiki beberapa matakuliah yang memang harus di perbaiki, berbeda dengan donghae, kyuhyun dkk, mereka terpaut satu semester di bawah sungmin.

~KyuMin~

.

.

.

.

"mianhe…"ujar namja manis yang sekarang duduk di sebuah café bersama namjachingunya.

"untuk?"kyuhyun menyedot milkshake vanilla latte miliknya. Alisnya mengernyit.

"gara-gara aku kamu jadi tidak kuliah hari ini"jawabnya masih menundukan kepalanya

Kyuhyun yang gemas, mengacak-acak rambut namjachingunya. "hahaha sudahlah.. lagipula aku memang ingin bersamamu hari ini, jadi jangan meminta maaf karena hal itu"

Wookie yang duduknya berhadapan dengan kyuhyun memberanikan diri menggangkat wajahnya. "kyuhyun-ah~ kamu semalam kemana? kenapa tidak menjemputku?wookie menatap manik obsidian kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam kemudian menepuk jidatnya ketika sudah mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam"ah~ mianhe wookie-ah~ semalam aku di telpon orang tuaku,aku di suruh kerumah karena ada sesuatu yang ingin di sampaikan. Sekali lagi maafkan aku karena tidak menghubungimu sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar lupa. Mianhe wookie-ah~"kyu menampakan wajah menyesalnya.

"ah geure~ gwaenchana… nan arrayo~"ujarnya dibarengi dengan senyuman tipis. "tapi gara-gara kamu tidak menjemputku semalam, aku hampir mati tertabrak"raut wajahnya kembali sedih.

"nde? Apa maksudmu?"

"semalam saat kamu tidak menjemputku, aku pulang berjalan kaki menuju halte bus tapi dari arah berlawanan ada mobil sport yang membawa mobilnya ugal-ugalan. Banyak orang yang berteriak marah-marah kemudian dia juga hampir menabrakku, untung saja dewi fortuna masih berpihak padaku, aku yang tadi sempat melamun segera sadar dan naik keatas trotoar menghindarinya"jelasnya panjang lebar.

Selesai mendengar penjelasan dari wookie, kyuhyun semakin menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya "mianhe… wookie-ah~ sekali lagi maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku."

"sudahlah tidak perlu di bahas lagi, pokoknya kalau aku bertemu dengan pemilik mobil sport itu, akan ku beri dia pelajaran!"ujar wookie berniat membalas dendam. Kyuhyun hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengacak rambut wookie. "ya! Hentikan. Rambutku jadi berantakan kyuhyun-ah~" sipelaku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

~KyuMin~

.

.

.

.

"hyaa.. nappeun, kenapa kamu tidak menungguku?"ujar lee donghae langsung mengambil posisi duduk yang berhadapan dengan sungmin.

"untuk apa menunggumu? Aku tidak kenal denganmu"jawab sungmin ketus

"hajimalgo~ (jangan berkata seperti itu) aku akhir-akhir ini selalu bersamamu, apa kamu tidak mengganggapku?"memasang wajah sedih. "lagipula kita kan berteman sudah lama, apa kamu lupa denganku?"

"donghae-ssi apa kamu sedang sakit eoh?"memegang jidat donghae. "tidak panas"

"aishh… aku memang tidak sakit"menjauhkan telapak tangan sungmin dari jidatnya.

"kita baru berteman seminggu yang lalu donghae-ssi, itu bukan waktu yang lama bagiku"

"apa kamu benar-benar melupakanku?"

"Hya.. berhenti meracau donghae-ya"mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

"Pinokio.. aku ini pinokiomu.."

"…"

"dan kamu adalah minnie ku"

"…"

.

.

.

**iyh aku author baru, baru nulis ff kyumin huhuhu uda lama suka kyumin tapi baru sekarang ada waktu buat ffnya hihih~ sekali lagi banyak maapnya ya…. Maap karena ff aku jelek, kalimatnya ancur , jungkir balik hu.. maap kalo ada typo, maap mungkin ceritanya aneh -_- maap utk segala kesalahan yang ada di ff ini, maap jg yah umin, uda bikin kamu sengsara huhuhu itu bkn maunya author, tapi imajinasi aku #plak, ntar kita balas perbuatan kyu yah *evillaughbarengumin* To be Cont….. heheheh tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah ^^ maap kalo kalimat aku ga mudah dipahami *bow 90 derajat**

**Makasih uda mau nyempatin, luangin waktunya bwt bca ff abal" ini. gomawo ^^**

**abilhikmah** : donghae bukan ya heheh gomawo ya ^^

**sitapumpkinelf** : kyu? ayo tebak? dibaca aja deh heheh ini

dilnjut,mian telat ya~ gomawo ^^

**RaeMii** : maybe yes maybe no ? gomawo dh mau baca ^^

**kyutmin** : gomawo dh mau baca ^^

**Fishy kece** : iyah, si donge. tapi yg narik itu pelakunya gatau heheh..

aku sadar kog kata2nya ancur,aneh -_- I'll try to repair it mian yah, but thx uda mau baca ^^

**Princess Pumkins ELF** : iyh, si donge mhsiswa pindahan. kajja~ bareng2 kita getok kplanya evil biar peka ama umin heheh gomawo ya ^^

**Paijem** : namja pindahannya bner tuh? tapi yang narik masih awam siapa pelakunya hehehe gomawo ya ^^

**Mikki **: jeongmal gomawo ^^

**sissy **: yakin? heheh gomawo ya ^^

**hyuknie** : gomawo udah mau baca ^^

**evil vs bunny**: gomawo udah suka T,T padahal ancur bgt kata2nya. iyh, alurnya cepet :(

**melsparkyu**: hu'uh ksian bunny ming tidur sndirian,6 bulan berturut" lagi. devil emg evil :3

masalah yang narik masih awam pelakunya ;) gomawo ya~ ^^

**winecouple**: iya, wookie NCnya kyu (namjacingu ya maksudnya jgn mikir yang iya2 wkwk)

gomawo ya~ ^^

**Unykyuminmin**: kid tung jung lei artinya aku merindukanmu. gomawo ^^

**selesai juga bls reviewsnya, makasih udah mau nyempatin baca n' review, **

**byk bgt yang ngduga yang narik itu kyu heheh, **

**kalo mau tau siapa pelakunya. dibaca aja deh heheh **

**kamshamnida~**


End file.
